Forum:Margaret Delaney
Category:Archived Claim Name: Margaret Victoria Delaney Gender: Female God Parent Choice 1: Prosperina God Parent Choice 2: Bellona God Parent Choice 3: Trivia Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Third Cohort Mortal Parent: Martin Delaney Apearance:-----------------> Personality: Margaret's sweet, fun, kind and bubbly. She loves talking and is very talkative. She loves playing sports and is very active.Her favorite sport is badminton. Margaret's also very trendy, wearing hip and cool clothes. You don't call her very smart as she passes averagely. She doesn't get mad very often but when she does, she explodes with anger. Sometimes she gets moody, which usually happens in the autumn and summer and more active in spring and summer. History: Martin Delaney owned "The Flower Bouquet" flower shop in Williamsburg, Virginia. He became rich from his bussiness and soon built a mansion for himself. One day, a woman walked into the shop and asked him if he had any roses. The woman introduced herself as Marie Prosper. Martin was so taken by Marie that he gave him the roses for free and asked her out. Marie agreed and that night they went out to a restaurant. That night, Marie and Martin made love and Marie soon became pregnant with Margaret. The following day Marie disappeared. Martin was broken hearted of course but he decided to move on. He met a nice woman named Dorothy Milk and they got married after a year. Everything in Martin's life was perfect that is until the basket arrived.. Martin and Dorothy were having supper when there was a knock on the door.Martin opened the door to see a baby basket and inside was a beautiful baby. Martin was dumfounded and took the child inside and showed it to Dorothy. They found a letter tucked next to the child and Martin read it allowed: Dear Martin, It's me Marie Prosper. I have something to tell you.I am not Marie Prosper, I am Prosperina, Roman Goddess of Spring. You may think I am mad but this is the truth and you know how honest I am. The baby, that's Margaret, our daughter. She is a demi-god and would be in danger from monste''rs. I beg you to'' take care of her. Yours, Prosperina Martin didn't want to keep the baby but Dorothy wanted to. The baby shouldn't be thrown away. Incidently, Dorothy was the daughter of a demi god and knew this things. Dorothy won the argument and Margaret was kept. Dorothy wanted to become mother so she took care of Margaret like her own child. Margaret was sent to a private primary school and she had many good friends. She was well liked by her peers. The same was when she was in grade school. When Magaret was sixteen, she and her family went camping, where they were attacked by a Harpy but luckily, Lupa was there and saved them. Lupa explained everything and got permission to take Margaret to Camp but before that she was trained for a year and then was sent to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Bow and Arrows Kookies and Kream (talk) 06:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) lol I know it's been like a month but....